


Sunrise and Your Sins

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, College Student!Loki, Daddy!Kink, Daddy!Thor, Human AU, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, This fic was inspired by the beard from Bad Times at the El Royale, Thor with mustache is the new sexy, Thor's appreciation, Trucker!Thor, age kink, gratuitous massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: Thor lived his peaceful but lonely life as a truck driver, divorced, 40, with a decent, tolerable life. Until one day a fine young man with dark hair and green eyes shows up and says he is the long lost son Thor has fathered on a drunken night ages ago in his teen years. Despite his adamant denials, the young man hangs around in that small town like a vine waiting to climb up a strong tree. He is all thirsty for Thor’s attention while Thor frantically denies and searches for the truth, all the while being helplessly attracted and seduced by Loki who just seems…lost…with all the vulnerability hiding under that cunning smile





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

It happened two months ago, when the dark-haired man approached him in the diner one morning, sliding smoothly into the seat opposite him as Thor was lifting the coffee mug to his lips. The smell of freshly brew coffee couldn’t stop the fresh lemon scent coming off from the other man. Thor frowned, eyeing the pale skinned and bright eyed young man in front of him, who was looking at Thor as if Thor was his lotto price.

 

“Thor. Thor Odinson?”

 

His voice was as smooth like honey on Thor’s pancake: thick and rich. Thor couldn’t help a little twitch to his lips. Ah yes. He was getting lucky. After two years divorcing from Jane, he had been _lonely._ She had moved back to her hometown, leaving him with an empty house and empty bed. He had missed a presence of a lover. But to hook up with men in this town was too risky. Luckily, his job allowed him to go interstates and met some people—men and women, mostly men, because he had missed it. Dark-haired younger men. That was his type. Dark haired, younger, smaller enough to be completely held in his arms, to be pinned against the bed, with full hair to be pulled in the heat of the moment.

 

He gulped down the tangy liquid. He couldn’t get hard right now, but damn this fine young man was just _his type._

“Yes, that’s me.” He placed the mug on the table, smiling at the corner of his lips. He saw how the green eyes lit up and they were fixed—as if enchanted, on his eyes, and those eyes travelled down to his lips, and those pale lips parted. Thor’s experience told him that this boy liked what he saw. A lot.

 

“And you are?” He asked with a smile. The young man met his eyes again, and there was a fine blush to his sculpted cheekbones. _Lovely._  Thor didn’t know what he had done right. His life had been an avalanche of shitty moments after moments. Maybe because he had carried a dear hit by another car onto his truck and took it to the vet? Maybe that’s why mother-nature was thanking him with this fine stuff. At last.

 

“I am Loki.” The younger man replied, his voice dropped low. “I am—“ he coughed, averted his eyes as if embarrassed. Thor lifted the mug to his lips again, even though all he wanted to do now was to put them against that pale neck under the black collar of the man’s leather jacket, and to taste his skin. “I am your son.”

 

He must have spewed the coffee so hard, because the man—Loki, was taken aback, and there were dark brown liquid all over his chin and neck.

 

Thor slammed the mug down the table. “Do you think this is funny!?” He roared. Morning ruined, he quickly grabbed his blue jeans jacket and rose to his feet. Threw a couple of dollars on the table and he was good to go.

 

“Wait!” The younger man stood up, and reached out to grab his bicep. Thor halted, but gave the boy a warning glare. Loki took notice and pulled back his hand. “My mother is Amora. The Spanish girl, you do remember her, don’t you? Your high-school sweetheart.”

 

Amora. Goddamnit. How could Thor ever forget that name. She was his first love, his first laid. His first woman, long before he discovered himself to be bisexual. He wanted to marry her, but she chose to break off their relationship because she was going to California. Right. No future with a trucker’s son like him. Fine.

 

But he had finally met Jane, a science teacher, who was smarter than him, but still fell in love with him and married him. She told him many times how she loved his street-smart wisdom. They fell in love fast and got married, then Jane got offered to pursue a PhD in Massachusetts. So, again, he was dumped by two women he’d ever love, but somehow the second time he had quite an immunity and it hadn’t hurt that much.

 

Or so he told himself. He had been lonely. Very lonely he wanted to gouge his eyes out sometimes. So he drowned that in work—driving and singing _'I Drink Alone'_ on the top of his lungs along with the music that blast from his speakers, with the night air as his companion, and faceless lovers across the states, gave him enough enjoyment to kill the time.

 

But deep down, he’d never forgotten them.

 

Amora. He could never forget that name, and now looking at Loki, he saw her dark hair and green eyes in him.

 

“What the fuck?” he cursed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but get lost.”

 

Those pale hand grabbed him again, and the heat, surprisingly, came off from Loki and shot straight into him.

 

“She told me not to do this, but I had to see you.” Loki pleaded, voice low and broken. “Please. Just—please. I had to see you.”

 

Those quiet pleas…it did things to Thor. He felt his eyes twitch, and some other parts of him.

 

He looked left and right, _this is bad. Get out of here. This is bad._ “All right.” He snatched his arm back. “You have 5 minutes.”

 

“Thank you…” The sweet, shy smile Loki gave him tugged at his heart as the younger man sat back down. Then he started using a napkin to wipe his neck and chin, craning that long, lean, pale skin for Thor to see.

 

This was totally a bad, bad idea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack for this chapter is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E9ydw_aDMg  
> I Drink Alone by George Thorogood


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor couldn’t meet the young man’s eyes. Right. Amora had met someone better, a business owner who was able to give her—and her son—this Loki—a better life than Thor ever could.
> 
> He lifted his chin. “Congratulations.” He looked into the green eyes. “Then, what’s the point of seeing me? What do you want? I couldn’t give you anything.”

Thor watched the young man sleep on his couch, wrapped in a quilt made by his mother who had passed away 7 years ago. His dad 9 years before that. They had lived a full life—something he couldn’t accomplished. Something he felt he had always missed.

 

Loki looked peaceful in his sleep. And Thor thought back of the days they’d met.

 

He remembered trying not to punch something as he sat and listened to the story. Amora became pregnant after their first night together. It was Thor’s first time, in the back of Thor’s car—Odin’s convertible he’d allowed Thor to use and take Amora to the prom.

 

Thor tried to recall his memory. He remembered so much clumsy groping, fumbling, and touching something wet. He was so hard, so excited he came within 3 minutes.

 

It was embarrassing. But he did remember that he did come outside—but now he couldn’t be sure. Stupid call. They didn’t even have time to put on the rubber, and Thor remembered thrusting up and down while Amora sat atop of him, her beautiful breasts rubbing on his face and that was too much.

 

The price he had to pay was sitting across from him right now.

 

“Mom didn’t know that she was carrying me until 5 months later. She’d already met my father—my step father—at that time.”

 

Thor was fidgeting. His fingers itched to clutch and break something. He was shaking his right leg nervously under the table.

 

“What’s his name—this—man?” his curiosity got the best of him.

 

“Laufey.” Loki said. “He’s the one who gave me this name. They got married right afterwards. He owns a local ice-cream company, and I think mom just needed someone.”

 

Thor couldn’t meet the young man’s eyes. Right. Amora had met someone better, a business owner who was able to give her—and her son—this Loki—a better life than Thor ever could.

 

He lifted his chin. “Congratulations.” He looked into the green eyes. “Then, what’s the point of seeing me? What do you want? I couldn’t give you anything.”

 

“Mom never told me about you, until I found out that Laufey wasn’t my biological father,” Loki said. “It was 6 months ago, and I was tracking you down.”

 

Thor frowned. “How did you find me?”

 

“I had my method.” Loki said. “Mom cried, but in the end she had to tell me your name. That’s all I needed.”

 

This Loki was a smart boy. Thor couldn’t help but think that it must have been on his mother’s part.

 

“Fine. So, you saw me now. I think it should have satisfied you enough.” Thor prepared to get going, and Loki opened his mouth and started flailing.

 

“Wait!” Loki said. “I actually wanted to ask you for something.”

 

“Look. I don’t even know if you’re telling me the truth, but all I have is your words that you are—“ Thor couldn’t bring himself to say those words. “Your 5 minute was up. What more could I do for you?”

 

“My parents were in Spain right now. They went on a summer trip—a honeymoon/business trip—and they left me here. I think mom was still raw from what I got out of her and dad must have been pissed at me for doing that to her. So…they didn’t leave me with any…money.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Oh.”

 

“I’m not asking for your money!” Loki blurted out. “I just want to ask if I could stay here with you…for a while. I have my own cash.” Loki’s hands were flying everywhere as he explained his situation. “Please. I don’t know where else I could go.”

 

“Just go away.” Thor said and walked off, not waiting for Loki to say another word.

 

He was quickly reaching his truck, pulling the door open and got into the seat. Loki ran after him, then tried to hold the door as Thor pulled it close.

 

“Please! I will do anything you want me to do! I just—just let me spend some time with you!” Loki pleaded. “I have to go away…they’re sending me to Spain in Autumn. I don’t have much time left here and…I want to know who my real father is.”

 

Thor started the engine. “Sorry, kiddo. But I’m not your father.” He turned and gave Loki a forced smile. “Get out of here, go home, and I will forget that this conversation ever happened.”

 

“Wait!” Loki shouted and fell back when Thor suddenly drove off.

 

In the rear-view mirror, Thor saw how Loki stood, slightly swaying as if he’d lost his balance. He was tall, lanky, and he seemed lost.

 

Maybe a bad dream could manifest in day light, Thor told himself and gunned the engine to get away from this Loki—the self-proclaimed son of his--as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not a baby sitter! I live my life here for 22 years. You can go home and tell your mom and dad that I sent fuck you! She never wanted you to know about me, that I even existed! So what’s the point! There’s nothing for you here, Loki. Just get out! GET. OUT!”

 

Thor opened the door and was taken aback to see the dark-haired young man at his small porch. Loki quickly shot up from the rocking chair that was Thor’s favorite, but there was no shame in his face.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Thor crossed his arms on his chest. “Are you stalking me?”

 

“It’s not that hard to find out where you live.” Loki cocked his head to one side. “Please. I have nowhere else to go.”

 

Thor walked closer and now stood nearly nose to nose with the boy. He was a few inches shorter than him, almost the perfect height, and Thor felt how his body could totally cover Loki.

 

“You’re one spoiled brat, aren’t you?” He said, voice low and mocking. “You’re used to getting things your way. You don’t take no for an answer. But know what? I am not your parents. You’re not entitled to get anything from me.”

 

“I’ve been kicked out!” Loki blurted. “Laufey never liked me. He’s always wanted another son, and with me wanting to see you gave him enough reasons to finally get rid of me.” Those green eyes were wide and nearly filled with tears. “All I ask is to spend some time with you. I can do all the chores around the house. I know this sounds weird, but before I have to leave the US, I just want to know what—what it feels like.”

 

Thor grabbed the younger man’s hand and yanked it up in front of the pale face. “Chores? Look at your hands. They never touched a wood or an engine. It’s softer than the waitress at the diner's.” He dropped the hand. “You’re useless. And I’m not your social experiment.”

 

“I have nowhere else to go!” Loki started shouting.

 

“None of my business. Bye.” Thor waved him off as he walked towards his smaller truck, leaving Loki behind.

 

The radio forecast was talking about a summer storm, about to hit the whole state this evening. He felt grateful to be able to stay at a motel tonight, after a small delivery. It was his part-time job to deliver fresh products to nearby towns, quicker and cheaper, and it was the way for him to get to know more people. Sometimes they even invited him in, and sometimes he got lucky with the local ladies.

 

Thor knew he was good looking and his big body could give so much pleasure. He sometimes craved to taste young men, and finding local ads were hard in this area. Folks were still conservative and the few brief meetings had left him unsatisfied. They weren’t what he was looking for, because he was far more picky with men than women. And when God decided to send him just the right kind, he had to send a crazy one.

 

 _I have nowhere else to go!_ Loki’s smooth voice rung in his mind. None of my business, Thor thought, but he knew he wish he could take him in.

 

At night fall, the rain started coming. Gales were hitting the windows and Thor looked out to the crazy wind and rain outside. He hoped no trees would fall down in the garden. He’d better get the logs early this year. He dropped himself on the bed, a small beer bottle in his hand. An hour passed, and he turned the TV to the adult channel. The usual, boring stuff, but soon he got hard. He started kneading himself through the jeans, and felt his heart quickened at the thought of the soft hand he’d held this morning.

 

What would that hand feel like if it was touching him, stroking him. He closed his eyes, lost in his own fantasy and soon, he was breathing heavily as he brought himself to come.

 

Thor wiped his hand with the tissue paper and opened more beer. The storm always gave him peace—the staccato against the roof, the rumbling in the sky sounded like music. They calmed him down and soon, he fell asleep.

 

 

Small branches and leaves were littering across his yard. One thin tree broke in half and reclined on the fence. Thor muttered a curse under his breath as he got out of the truck, hoping that no other damages were done to the house. The first thing he went to check was his large truck parking under an expansive garage next to the house.

 

And he found Loki curling up on the seat behind the front ones. He even managed to pull down the hammock cover to make himself a bed, and curled up there as if he belonged there, with his black backpack laying at his feet.

 

The boy startled so hard he jumped and yelled out when Thor pulled him up by the collar. The blood-shot eyes snapped opened and were unfocused for a moment. Loki tried to bat him off, using his claws and he was _making noises_ like a feral cat.

 

Thor grabbed both his wrists and pinned him down. He didn’t know how they got there, but he was straddling Loki, and the black hair boy was staring up at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

 

“Thor…” His voice was rough. “It’s you.”

 

“Of course, it’s me, you bastard. How the hell did you get into my truck!”

 

“It wasn’t locked…and I needed a place to stay.”

 

Thor looked at the wet clothes and hair. The boy’s lips looked purplish. He was wet from the storm, and he sought the shelter inside Thor’s truck.

 

“I told you to get lost.” Thor gritted his teeth. He was too aware how the heat was spreading between them. The older man pulled back, jumped down the truck and dragged the younger man along with him.

 

“No, Thor, please, please!” Loki tried to claw at his arm. He was so weak Thor was dragging him along like a twig.

 

Loki fell as Thor threw him out at the gate. Thor didn’t mean to hurt him, but the boy just lost his balance and fell face down to the ground. Thor heard a loud _thud_ as Loki’s knees and face hit the asphalt. The boy yelped as his hands hit the ground trying to support himself.

 

Loki just laid there, shoulders heaving. Thor could see now how his dark jeans clung to his buttocks. Loki made small noises, and he tried to get up. Another yelp and small wheeze came from his throat.

 

“I told you to get lost!” Thor shouted, finger pointed at Loki’s head as the young man turned his head. And for fuck’s sake—the boy had tears in his eyes. “I am not a baby sitter! I live my life here for 22 years. You can go home and tell your mom and dad that I sent _fuck you!_ She never wanted you to know about me, that I even existed! So what’s the point! There’s nothing for you here, Loki. Just get out! GET. OUT!”

 

Loki slowly stood up, but it was clearly that he was hurt. He couldn’t stand straight, and was supporting his hand on his thigh, wincing, eyes pinching. Maybe he’d broken his knee. Thor didn’t care.

 

Finally, the younger man let out a long breath. His voice shook as he said, “Mom told me not come here. She told me you were—cruel. But—“ Loki looked at Thor. “I wanted to see you, no matter how bad it would be. I’m sorry that I…” The boy swallowed. “I ruined your day. That’s all I do these days—ruin everyone’s days. I just thought that you’d be happy to see me too.”

 

Thor let out a grunt. “You looked smart but you’re so dumb! How many times do I have to say that I am not your father!”

 

A single tear rolled down Loki’s eyes. He cast his eyes downward. “All right.” He tried to straighten up, and limped as he slowly turned. “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Thor…”

 

Then he stopped and sneezed. He was a picture of a broken hope—clothes wet and clung to his skin. His thin frame looked even thinner and more ragged with the injury. His pale face was paler than yesterday. His lips and eyes were trembling. The hand that clutched at his arm, as if he tried to hug himself, was shaking, as if a sob would break out of him anytime.

 

Thor rolled his eyes, shot his face towards the sky. “God…” he muttered. Did Amora say all those things about him? _Cruel?_ He thought that at least she had liked him. Looked like he was nothing more than a booty call. A one-time booty call. But obviously, there were so many things he didn’t know about.

 

Loki was limping along the road from his house, but Thor caught up with him in just a few strides.

 

“Wait.” He called at the boy. Loki turned around and Thor threw him the backpack. Loki nearly lost his balance again catching his bag.

 

“Fine. You’re soaked and your legs hurt. You can come in and wait till your clothes dry, then you can go.”

 

That sad face lit up instantly and Loki gave him the sweetest smile, a smile that tugged at his heart.

 

 _I’m fucked._ Thor silently told himself as he led Loki back to his house, with the boy limping eagerly right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need soundtrack. Something that might fit Thor and Loki in this story. Comment below your recs :D
> 
> Besides, enjoy the moustache that inspired this fic:   
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/jennaguillaume/chris-hemsworth-moustache?utm_term=.qkkE8qEzD#.rcZy0VyMP


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure what was actually happening here. Everything seemed to scream at him that something was off, something was wrong—the way Loki told him his story and was desperately begging Thor to allow him to stay—but the way he looked at Thor---was it hunger he saw in those green eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is occupied with a family obligation, so if you want to read the beta'ed version, please wait until Monday. If mistakes don't turn you off, please go ahead.

The radio forecast said that another storm would hit this afternoon, and hails were to be expected. The whole week would be battered by storm, the reporter warned, and Thor frowned. He had a short interstate trip this week, and he doubted that it could be postponed due to bad weather.

 

Loki was taking his time in the shower. After nearly 30 minutes, the guy emerged from the bathroom fresh and clean, wearing Thor’s t-shirt and sport pants and a pair of slippers.

 

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but I don’t know how to make the washing machine work.” Loki stood at the door to the kitchen where Thor was preparing a meal.

 

“What?” He looked over his shoulder. “Just press the buttons.”

 

“I did but it didn’t work.”

 

Thor remembered that his old machine was malfunctioning, and it needed some manual maneuvering to make the thing work. He wiped his hands with a hand towel and walked towards the bathroom where the machine was.

 

The fresh, clean scent coming from Loki touched his nostrils. The boy stood shoulder to shoulder next to him, and they both crouched down to look at the machine that was nearly 20 years old. Of course, the boy would have trouble using it even if it wasn’t broken.

 

“Here, you turned it to the right. It isn’t where it’s supposed to be, but it makes things work.” Thor showed him, turning the knob and the machine started showing a sign of life.

 

“Ah…I see.” Loki stopped as he took his clothes and putting them inside. “Do you need your stuff washed too?”

“Just take care of your things.” Thor rose to his feet and returned to the kitchen. “The dryer’s on the right, you know how to use it, right?”

“I’ll manage.” Loki beamed, much to Thor’s irritation.

 

After 45 minutes, Thor put two bowls of stew chicken and a dish of brown bread on the table. Loki was busying himself near the bathroom area, as if he didn’t want to come near Thor or disturb him, and he only came to the kitchen only when Thor called him.

 

The guy picked a strange time to be shy—Thor thought. He had appeared in front of to Thor, pronouncing himself as the ‘son’, followed him home, sat on his porch, slept in his truck, and now when he was finally invited into the house, he was _fucking_ shy.

 

Thor didn’t say anything, but started munching on the food. Loki slowly followed, and soon they finished their bowl and bread.

 

“Did you finish the laundry?” Thor asked, drinking water.

“The machine stopped.” Loki said, nearly ducking his head.

“Why didn’t you say something, then?!” Thor raised his voice and the boy looked visibly smaller. The older man let out a long sigh and rose to get to the bathroom again.

 

The machine stopped mid process, leaving the clothes in murky water. Thor groaned.

 

“The old bastard needs a retirement, I guess.” He said. Loki followed him and stood awkwardly as Thor went to get his toolbox and pulled out the plug.

 

5 minutes passed by, and Thor looked up at the younger man who was hovering over him.

 

“Go to the living room or something.” He said. His anger somehow dissipated after a stomach full of food. Loki nodded and left and Thor saw how he was limping away.

 

 _Finally, I can work in peace._  Thor shook his head. The boy was staring at him as if he was building a spaceship, his eyes glued to Thor’s every action as if in awed, following the movements of his arms and hands that Thor felt like being caressed by invisible fingers, and thus feeling very, very uncomfortable.

 

He spent nearly an hour fixing the thing and then it started to rain.

 

Thor walked back to the living room to find Loki asleep on the couch. He was hugging the cushion pillow against his chest for warmth, and curling, his face started to have colors again.

 

Maybe Thor could let the poor bastard get his full rest, then wake him up when the rain stopped so he could get out the door. A few hours wouldn’t hurt, Thor thought.

 

The rain worsened into full blown storm by the late afternoon. The sky darkened and everything around his house shook. Still, Loki was fast asleep. Thor let out a long sigh. He was sleepy himself, so he retreated to his bedroom upstairs.

 

A loud thunder cracked the silence and Thor opened his eyes. It was already dark and he saw how crazy the trees were outside his house. He looked at the nightstand clock and it was 8pm. He was sleeping longer than he had intended to.

 

He was down in his white t-shirt and black boxer brief. Thor opened his door and walked downstairs towards the living room, but Loki wasn’t there.

 

He checked the dryer and the clothes were gone. Maybe Loki had left. Thor raised his brows in a little bit of surprise that he did so without saying a word. Well, that was fine.

 

Another loud crack rumbled through the sky and Thor heard a small whimper coming from behind the closed bathroom door. Hand on the knob, he turned it and stepped inside.

 

Behind the yellowish white curtain, he saw a shape in the bathtub. He pulled the curtain to the left just in time with another explosion in the sky, resulting in a long, high pitched _AHHHHHH!!_

 

Loki was holding his hands against his ears and he was looking up at Thor. At first he looked shocked, followed by _embarrassment._

“What are you doing in here?” He asked.

 

“Close the door!” Loki cried out.

Thor turned to look at the door. “What for?”

“The sound. I hate the sound!” Loki pushed his face against his knees.

“Nope. You don’t hate the thing. You’re _afraid_ of the thing. There's a difference.” Thor said.

“You had to rub it in my face?” Loki winced then another loud crack made him jump. “Shut the door, please!”

 

Thor exited the bathroom, shaking his head in disbelief and feeling he needed some scotch or two.

 

Obviously, he couldn’t kick out the boy right now, not into the storm. _You’re cruel._ All right, Thor knew he could be harsh—that was the right word to describe him, he argued. But he was *not* cruel.

 

Five minutes later, he returned to the bathroom and handed a mug to Loki. The rain became static, the wind softened down as if it had taken pity on this poor soul.

 

Loki raised his face to the look at the mug presented to him. “What….?”

 

“Drink. It might help you sleep better.” Thor said.

 

Loki took the mug and held it with two hands. He drank the warm milk, at first slowly, then drank it some more.

 

He took half of the mug and smiled at Thor. “Thank you. It’s delicious.”

 

“The scotch helps you sleep.”

 

Loki licked his lips while looking at Thor. His eyes became somewhat droopy with an unreadable glint. Thor didn’t put in that much whiskey—just ¼ of the mug, but it looked like it was working its magic on Loki already.

 

“You can crash on the couch tonight.” He said. “Until the storm stops, then you go.”

 

“Thank you…Thor.” Loki purred. _He fucking purred my name._ The younger man pressed his lips together, another lick, slow and deliberately, across his upper lip, all the time he was looking at Thor. Then, he raked his eyes down, and down, and up again towards the older man's face, before settling on Thor's eyes. It happened too fast, but it was there. Then he dipped his face to the milk again.

 

Thor shut the bathroom door and walked upstairs towards his bed room. Warmth was pooling in his belly and it really, really made him uncomfortable. _That guy said that he’s your son._ Thor said to himself. Bothered and agitated, he dropped heavily on the mattress it bounced and stared at the ceiling.

 

He wasn’t sure what was actually happening here. Everything seemed to scream at him that something was off, something was wrong—the way Loki told him _his_ story and desperately begging Thor to allow him to stay—but the way he looked at Thor---was it hunger he saw in those green eyes? _Wishful thinking._ Thor scolded at himself. Things just seemed so bizarre, but he couldn’t put his fingers on how exactly.

 

He still couldn’t figure it out before he fell asleep again. Probably, he told himself, probably he would figure it out in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my friends, this is how you get a Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rain and storm, because mother nature decided so.

**  
** Turned out, Loki had a sprained ankle. He couldn’t stand up straight in the morning, and when he tried to get up from the couch, Loki had to drop back down and groaned.

 

“Was it that bad?” Thor asked.

“I’m sorry.” Loki dropped his head.

“All right. Get up.” Thor commanded. He was sick of hearing the word. Loki gave him a suspicious look.

“I’m not throwing you out. Not yet.” Thor beckoned him, impatient. “Up. I’m taking you to the doctor.”

 

Thor was already in the car and started the engine when Loki was limping to the passenger side and clumsily got into the car. The rain was still slanting against the sky, but the wind had stopped whipping the trees left and right.

 

They headed towards the downtown in Thor’s blue truck. His big truck was in deep red and chrome, with lightning bolts on the sides. The blue one had the paintings of wings, because Thor liked to speed it up when he was on an empty road, as if he could fly. There was an incomparable sense of freedom when he was alone on the road, and Jane once said that perhaps he was born to be free.

 

He should have known it wasn’t a compliment. It was her subtle way of giving a sign, a word that maybe he was meant to be alone. He was a man. He didn’t read into words. He now knew better.

 

Thor dropped Loki off at Dr. Darcy Lewis’. She was a jolly orthopedist in her late twenties, but she was already popular with the patients. Darcy and Jane were great friends. They first met when Thor started having back problem for the first time at the age of 36.

 

Her clinic was always packed, and despite the rain, it welcomed nearly 20 patients today. Arthritis didn’t care if it rains or shines. It would always attack people.

 

“I’ll pick you up two hours later,” Thor said to Loki, fishing out a ten dollar and handed it to Loki.

“What’s this?” Loki asked, sitting down on the waiting couch in the room full of elderly people.

“In case you got hungry, there’s a vending machine around the corner.”

Loki looked at the money and quietly took it. “Thanks…”

 

Thor ran back to his truck and drove towards the sheriff’s office not far from the clinic. He had some investigation to do.

 

Thor greeted the other officers while heading towards the sheriff’s room. He knocked and got a ‘come in’.

 

“Thor!” A medium built man greeted from behind a computer’s monitor.

“Rocket.” Thor greeted back as the man stood up. The sheriff extended his arms and they did hand clutch.

“What brought you here? Haven’t seen you in ages, man.” Sheriff Ricky “Rocket” Vaske said.

“Been here and there, as usual.” Thor smiled.  “How’s life? Why do you have your nose up the computer?”

“This?” the late 30 something sheriff scoffed at the machine in front of him. “Internet. We’re learning how to use this ‘world wide web’ and how to access the database.”

“I’ve heard about the rave on the radio.” Thor chuckled. “The world is catching up on us fast, Rocket.”

“What can I do for you?” The guy asked, leaning back against his chair. “You didn’t come here to talk about the world wide web, I think.”

“Not really.” Thor cocked his head to one side. “But I think it’s going to be useful now.” He winked.

 

He drove back to the clinic nearly 3 hours later, because after talking about the bizarre event that was Loki, he was waiting for Rocket to connect to the database in case something came up. But the thing didn’t work. The storm made the dial up unstable. Thor had to wait.

 

“I will drop by to give you any intel I get as soon as I get it.” Rocket promised. Thor thanked him and promised to buy him a pint at their favorite bar.

 

When he arrived at the clinic, Loki was sitting in a corner, fidgeting with a Rubik. Dr. Lewis had a corner with a water cooler, free magazines and Rubiks in case her patients got bored.

 

“We done?” Thor stopped in front of him. Loki looked up and again, his eyes darted briefly to Thor’s midsection. His head was at the same level as Thor’s crotch—to put it blatantly. He turned to put the Rubik back on the shelf. “Yep.”

 

Thor walked towards the counter and took care of the bill. Loki had minor sprained and he was prescribed a tube of balm, a week of medicament, and an order not to walk too much or run.

 

On the way back, Thor dropped by and got more supplies. It took him 30 minutes to get the grocery for two people for a week. When he returned to the truck, Loki said very quietly.

 

“The radio said the rain is about to get real bad.”

 

He gunned the engine and headed home. The clouds darkened in the span of a few minutes when they headed towards the suburb. Loki became dead quiet. His face paled and his eyes focused intently on the road ahead.

 

Then it happened. A lightning whipped across the sky and Loki’s hand flew to clutch on Thor’s arm.

 

“Let go.” Thor warned. “I’m driving.”

 

That thin hand became a dead grip, hard enough to surprise Thor. The younger man jumped when another thunder roared through the sky.

 

Thor saw no other ways to handle this than letting Loki clung to his arm like a desperate bear pup not trying to fall off a tree. He turned on the CD player and turned up the volume he hoped would be loud enough to numb the effect of the thunder storm.

 

Another lightning flashed long and loud, and this time, Loki yelled and dug hard into Thor’s arm. The older man tried hard not to lose his grip on the steering wheel, but it was very dangerous to have someone clutching at you while driving.

 

“Let go, Loki!” He shouted.

 

Loki shut his eyes, chin pressed tight against his chest, but his hand was pulling Thor toward him as if wanting Thor to be close.

 

“How the fuck did you survive all these years!” Thor shouted against the music and the rain. He steered the car to the road side and slowed down.

 

When the car came to a stop, he still let the engine thrum. His anger flared because Loki had been nothing but a pest. He disrupted everything in Thor’s life. He screwed his routine and he nearly goddamn caused Thor an accident on a road to his home where he’d driven more than a thousand times back and forth.

 

Thor yanked his arm away, shouting. “Get a fucking grip!”

 

Loki was crying. Tears were streaming down his face, his cheeks red and his face was crunched into a picture of agony. “I’m sorry!” He cried out raggedly.

 

It looked as if Loki would rather be swallowed by Earth. He curled in his seat, like a baby pangolin who tried to protect himself against the harsh nature around him.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Loki?! This is just a storm!” Thor shouted and before he knew it, he was pushing Loki to sit up straight again. The younger man yelped when Thor gripped his shoulder and pinned him against the seat.

 

“It’s a fucking rain and light show, don’t you see? You’re afraid of the noise or what? Afraid you’d get hit by lightning?!

 

Loki sobbed and threw himself on Thor. The older man cursed loudly as Loki’s arms went around his neck like a giant octopus.

 

It was awkward. The younger man was hugging him sideway and Thor could feel how the snot was dampening his shoulder. Loki was openly crying and making unintelligible noises against Thor. The self-assured and poise young seraph he first laid eyes on at the diners had become…a sobbing 5 year old, and Thor felt helpless.

 

“Sorry—“ Loki sobbed. “I’m sorry….”

 

Thor let out a heavy sigh and tried to wrap his free arm around Loki’s shaking shoulder. He slowly patted the boy’s back, and after a while, Loki’s trembling subsided.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he was now stroking up and down Loki’s back in an awkward way. The dark-haired man had stopped crying, thank God, and he was resting his face on Thor’s shoulder. Thor could almost smell his hair, and slowly, his hand crept upward and touched the base of Loki’s neck.

 

He couldn’t stop it. He didn’t know what he was doing, but his fingers slowly wound into the dark locks, and before he knew it, he was petting Loki’s hair, his fingers scratching gently and rhythmically and Loki’s breath became even.

 

Thor turned the volume down, letting the natural sound envelop them once again. He loved the rain and the storm, but he now saw that not everyone shared the same thought as his. He knew some people who didn’t like the rain for many reasons, but Loki was the first extreme case he had ever witnessed.

 

When the rain around them started to disappear, he tapped on Loki’s back to signal him to let go. Loki moved his head; his nose was brushing against Thor’s skin. The temperature in the car became hot and damp, and Thor slowly pried Loki away from him.

 

The young face looked up at him, the sculpted cheeks were painted in pink hue. The watery green eyes were full of gratitude and amazement, and Thor’s stomach was doing a somersault on its own. There it was again—that look—the awe, the need, the _hunger._ No, it was wrong. The first two, Thor understood. The boy had claimed—ok, that was bullshit anyway. But where did that last part came from? It wasn’t supposed to be there.

 

It was wrong. It was wrong even if Loki was 22 year old and not someone he had claimed to be. It was wrong even if he was at a consenting age, so wrong because he said he was Thor’s—

 

“Thank you…” Loki whispered and sniffled. “Daddy….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaskebjørn is Danish word for 'raccoon'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look. Do not call me that again.”
> 
> "What?” The same nonchalant, haughty self of his had returned, obviously.
> 
> Thor’s face felt hot just from thinking of the word. “The word you called me yesterday.”
> 
> “What did I call you? I’m sorry. You’ve lost me.”
> 
> Thor finished his chewing. “The D word.”
> 
> “Did I call you a dick?” Loki’s brows knitted in a picture of worry.

 

The flashlights were blinding and Thor pulled down his cap to shield his eyes. Microphones were in his face as the reporters flocked around him.

 

“Mr. Odinson!” a woman called out. “Is it true that you’re having a sexual relationship with your own son?”

He swatted the mics away, trying to get to his truck. The hounds didn’t leave him alone. They followed and kept shouting their questions anyway.

 

“Was it consentual!?” One man asked. “Did you force him into it? Did you coerce him?” Thor recognized him from a gay magazine. They actually hooked up in a motel a few months ago.

 

He was turning the key when the group of reporters parted to make way for an approaching figure. It was Rocket. He knocked against the windshield.

 

“Knock knock. Thor. Step out of the car, please.”

 

Bewildered, he did as he was asked. And Rocket looked at him like dirt under his boots.

 

“You are under arrest.” The man held up the handcuffs and the silvery glint flashed into Thor’s eyes.

 

Thor jolted upwards, panting. The room was enveloped in grey and it was still dark outside. His nightstand blinked 5.30am. Thor rubbed his face. His heart was still beating against his chest.

 

He rose to get to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, trimmed the outgrown beard, and put on the aftershave. Changed his clothes and put them in the basket for washing. He had a trip to make today and an hour cut in his usual sleep because of a damn nightmare shouldn’t hurt too much.

 

Thor got the confirmation that the delivery was still active, and that with the rain it might take him a bit longer to complete a two-way trips in approximately two and a half day, comparing to the two day normal travel time.

 

As he walked down the stairs, he realized that Loki was already up. He just lazily laid there and switched the TV from channel to channel. Hearing the footsteps, he looked up at Thor.

 

“Good morning.” Loki said.

 

Thor ignored him. He went to place the basket at the washing machine, then went to the kitchen.

 

He cooked omelet and bacons. Put on the juice, milk and the bread. He made two sandwiches, pulled out a bag of salted pretzel, put on the cooler with a pack of coffee. Pulled two bottle of distilled water from under the counter and place them on it. Most of his supplies were ready. He was good to go.

 

Thor came into the living room to get Loki, but the younger man was up and stood near the washing machine.

 

What Thor saw hit him like a lightning. The boy was holding his clothes in his arm, in the process of putting them into wash, but he put Thor’s t-shirt—the one he’d been wearing for two days, to his nose.

 

The picture shot heat right down to Thor’s crotch, and he could feel himself getting half hard. He was frozen.

 

Loki inhaled deep for a moment and then he started putting the clothes into the machine. 

 

“What are you doing?” Thor asked, voice low and barely audible, his tongue felt like lead in his mouth.

 

Loki turned and blinked. “Washing your clothes.”

 

 _Not that part._ Thor cleared his throat. The dark-haired man looked at him as if bewildered, as if Thor asking him why he was doing Thor’s laundry was a weird question. “The breakfast’s ready. I gotta go on the road soon. Come on.”

 

Loki held up his finger. “One sec.” He quickly put all the detergent and softener in and cranked the old machine to work.

 

At the table, Thor reopened the conversation.

 

“Look. Do not call me that again.”

 

Loki was chewing the bacon. “What?” The same nonchalant, haughty self of his had returned, obviously.

 

Thor’s face felt hot just from thinking of the word. “The word you called me yesterday.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows, looked up to the ceiling as if trying to rake his memory. “What did I call you? I’m sorry. You’ve lost me.”

 

Thor finished his chewing. “The D word.”

 

“Did I call you a dick?” Loki’s brows knitted in a picture of worry.

 

“Hey.” Thor pointed his finger to the younger man’s face. “I might be a trucker, but I’m not stupid.”

 

Loki gave him a sweet smile. “Would you rather be called ‘father’?”

 

“No. No D word. No F word. Replace them with fuck or dick or whatever. Just don’t.”

 

“Why? You’re my fucking daddy, after all.” Loki smirked. “It’s better this way, see?”

 

Thor pushed the chair and got to the coffee maker.

 

“Can I have the coffee, too?” Loki asked, rolling his finger towards Thor. “Please?”

 

Thor yanked another cup from the cupboard and poured them two cups. Loki had the gall to tell him to put in a splash of milk and two spoons of sugar. And he did.

 

“And don’t mess the things around the house while I’m gone. I’m taking your ID card with me, by the way.”

 

“Afraid I’m going to rob your house?” Loki said with the smile in his eyes as he limped back towards the couch. “I’m going to guard it with my life.”

 

“Just take your meds, get well and get lost.” Thor said. “That would be the greatest good you can do for me.”

 

Loki’s smile vanished. The air became a tad heavy when he did so. Thor went on with lodging his supplies and quickly rechecked his truck even if he had already done it the night before.

 

Returning to the living room, Loki was sitting up and staring at the TV which was turned off.

 

“I’ve had a bad accident when I was a kid.” Loki said. “It made me afraid of storm. I’ve done therapy, but sometimes I couldn’t control my fear.”

 

“I see.” Thor was surprised by this bit of information. “You gotta try harder. You can’t live your whole life like that.”

 

“It helps when someone is with me.” Loki said sheepishly.

 

“And when the person’s gone, you’re screwed.” Thor said. “You have to learn to do it on your own.”

 

“Speaking from experience?” Loki gave a tiny smile.

 

“Speaking from experience.” Thor cocked his head.

 

Loki nodded strongly in agreement. “Yes. But still…The things that you’ve done for me—taking care of me even if I--.” Leaving the last part, he looked up at Thor, his eyes filled with emotions and _gratitude_ they hit Thor like a wave. “Thank you.”

 

“I still don’t believe your story, I don’t.” Thor shook his head. “I’m only letting you stay here until you are in the same condition as you walked in, ok? Do not touch my stuff while I’m gone. Do not do stupid things trying to be ‘useful’ then hurt yourself in the process. Stay put and get healed. That’s it.”

 

Loki smiled warmly. “Roger that.” His eyes were gleaming as if he was seeing an angel. “You’re so  kind to me.”

 

“Sweet words won’t get you anything, boy.” Thor shook his head in ‘uh-uh’, but to be honest? The word ‘kind’ hit him like a truck. Loki let out a laugh and _my God it’s beautiful._

 

“No, really. Thank you for helping me…even if you don’t have to.” Loki said queitly.

 

Thor had an urge to say, _we’ll talk more when I get back._ He didn’t. He looked at the watch and he had only 5 minutes before having to hit the road.

 

“All right. Gratitude accepted. And thanks for the laundry.” Thor said. Loki rose to his feet and walked limply towards him.

 

“Wh—“ Thor couldn’t say any more words when Loki wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Drive safely.” Loki muffled, his voice soft. Thor’s arms weren’t wrapped around the younger man, but lifted awkwardly mid-air as if he didn’t know where to put them. It was a brief hug, but it flooded him with warmth—the kind of human touch he didn’t have in such a long time.

 

Entangling in sex was one thing, but having someone embracing you as if you mattered---Thor swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

He didn’t want to admit it. He wanted to kick himself as he started the engine for _being thirsty as fuck._

 

But one thing he couldn’t deny was, he was whistling and singing along the music for an hour straight after that. The road before him was dry, the sky was clear, at least for the moment. There was no sign of storm right now, so he’d enjoy that. That meant the younger man wouldn’t sit there, alone at home, shaking like a pup being thrown into a torrential river. Until another rain came in, Thor was happy to get a clear road and vision. Things had been murky for the past few days, and for now, he wouldn’t worry. He wouldn’t worry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack for this chapter is "Missile" by IANX, as recced by kindaeccentric. Thanks for the rec! <3 It fits them perfectly <3<3 I used it for this chapter because of the ambience and perhaps it can be used again ;)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byNe7tn9fHg
> 
> And for fun, what you guys think Loki would be doing in Thor's absence *eiei*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirst was real.

**Chapter 7**

 

Unexpectedly, he received a radio asking him to cover another guy who had suddenly fell ill, and in the heavy weather that was happening, the only experienced guy available in the area was him.

 

Thor didn’t want to do it, not because he couldn’t, but because he wanted to be home. Physically, he was fine. He had enough rest. But emotionally….he wanted to _go home._

 

The weather was heavy, not extreme. The cargo was medical equipment and he knew that the HQ did need his help because they would never ask the drivers to risk their lives. They wouldn’t ask him to do what he couldn’t and that was why they trusted each other through these years. The compensation was also really high, and so Thor decided to take the job.

 

He knew how much long he could stay in this job. Probably ten years top. His back started to be a problem, despite his workout. He loved this job, but he didn’t want to be crippled by it and he should get any money he could right now.

 

So during a stop, he called home.

 

At first no one picked up. He tried it again. For the 3rd time, Loki finally picked up the phone.

 

“Loki, it’s me.”

“Thor.”

That warm honey gave him a relief. At least the boy was still alive.

“Why didn’t you pick up earlier?”

“I wasn’t sure if I should.” Loki said. “What if someone thought that I was some burglar?”

“I sure heard myself on the recording machine enough.” Thor chuckled.

 

The other end went quiet. It took Thor a few moments to stop chuckling.

“You there?”

“Yeah.” The boy sounded a bit breathy.

“What’s wrong?”

“You laughed.”

“Of course I did. I’m a human.”

It was Loki’s turn to laugh and it gave Thor some weird tingling feelings.

“All right. I’m calling to tell you that I’m not gonna be home until the weekend. Something urgent came up.”

“You’re still working? But it’s a hurricane out there!”

“No, it’s not.” Thor smiled. “Just a heavy storm.” Then he remembered about Loki’s condition. “If you want, I can call someone to take you to—“

“No, I’m fine.” Loki said dismissively.

“But you’re afraid of the storm.”

“I’m not afraid for myself.” Loki’s voice became low and husky and the last word sent a hot feeling in Thor’s stomach.

“Lo—“ Thor had to clear his throat. “Look, it’s all right. It’s not something I haven’t done before. You didn’t break anything while I was gone, have you?”

“A sheriff came by.” Loki said. “Thought you’d reported me, but no, he said he’ll come round later when you’re back.”

“All right.” Thor nodded to himself, smiling, supporting his other arm on the payphone. Rocket must have had some intel for him. The beep then gave him a signal. “I gotta go. Take care of yourself, ok?”

“Be safe and see you soon, daddy…” Loki said.

“Stop that!” Thor barked but got just a cheerful laugh as his answer.

 

He shook his head as they hung up and he returned to the truck with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

 

+

 

Bad visibility, slippery road, and the wind…Thor had to pull for a stop and wait until the storm subsided a little.

 

10 hours later, he made it to the destination. The guys thanked him and gave him the address for a motel. Thor’s mind, however, became restless. He was curious about what Rocket knew. He needed to hear the answer.

 

6 hours later he hit the road again. The weather became milder—not as heavy, but not as bright and shiny. The flood made some of the routes cripple and Thor had to navigate to the longer route to get home.

 

15 hours later, he was on the road leading to his suburban house. The familiarity gave him the sense of ease. It was strange coming home knowing someone was waiting for you there.

 

He was getting too sentimental, but he had to admit…he had been lonely since his marriage went down.

 

It was 3am and in his town, it was still raining and storm was rumbling in the background. Getting back, he tried to be as quiet as possible. He pulled his giant beast into the shed and as he climbed off it, he patted on the body in thanks. He’d give her a thorough check tomorrow morning.

 

The house was dark. The living room where Loki had slept was empty. Thor quietly walked upstairs to his own bed room. And to his complete non-surprise, he found Loki there.

 

The boy was curling in his duvet, surrounded by all of the pillows in the house. He was burying his face on _Thor’s_ pillow, the one Thor slept on every night. The dark hair fell around his face. He looked angelic, not like a little demon who barged into Thor’s life and wrecking it.

 

Thor sighed. He stood there for a brief moment, then started pulling off his clothes.

 

Left only in his boxer, Thor climbed into the bed for the space that was available. Though Loki wasn’t as petit as his ex-wife, because he was tall, but he still as lean as a twig and the bed could accommodate two men.

 

It was then when Loki startled. He jumped, like a cat, and let out a soft noise. He looked confused and even scared.

 

“It’s me…” Thor said.

The wide green eyes focused on him and Loki relaxed. “It’s you…” He smiled gently. “You’re home.”

Thor laid down and Loki was making a room for him. The boy was pushing the duvet away.

“You can stay.” Thor said, yawning. “Night.”

 

Loki was flushing but it was dark and Thor was already fast asleep. The older man had this worn out look on his face. His beard had grown out around his jaws during his five days absence, and he looked rougher.

 

And he was almost _naked._ Loki raked his eyes up and down Thor’s body _hungrily._ It was something he’d dreamed of seeing…and here he was, Thor, lying bare before his eyes, except for that boxer that could barely hide anything.

 

Loki was wide awake now. The room’s temperature felt hot and thick all of a sudden. He pushed the duvet away from his upper body. Thor’s presence gave off heat like he was a human fireplace, warm, and still comfortable and…

 

Arousing. Loki swallowed thickly.

 

This man was _gorgeous._ His body seemed like a marble in the dim light. His shoulders and chest showed years of hard work, sculpted and strong. His mid section was surprisingly ripped for a guy his age, not a beer belly Loki had expected to see. But even so, he knew he would still like it, and he wanted to run his hand across that stomach right now.

 

Thor was breathing evenly. He was a fast sleeper, and Loki wondered if he was a deep sleeper.

 

“Thor…” He leaned in, closer to Thor’s face. The guy had this deep aroma that hit Loki and he _lost it._

 

He put his nose near Thor’s neck and inhaled. His lips brushed against Thor’s shoulder and his hand started having its own life. He was breathing heavily and hovering his palm over Thor’s crotch.

 

The heat…the heat was magnetic and he shakily put his  hand over Thor’s boxer.

 

For a while, Loki was frozen. His face was close to Thor’s shoulder—and if he moved just a little bit lower, his nose would be buried into the man’s armpit. The scent was addictive. When he threw his arms around the older man, he had a sniff of him—like a sampling. He had wanted more and suddenly, Thor who had been wanting nothing more than throwing him out, was now lying here next to him, peacefully asleep, unaware and exposed.

 

Loki’s arm was shaking but he lowered it until his palm touch Thor’s crotch.

 

He keened quietly and bit down on his lips to stop himself from moaning out. He moved his face closer, his cheek resting on Thor’s hard muscle. He wanted to taste him. Oh how he wanted to start licking Thor right now.

 

He rested his palm on Thor’s dick through the fabric for a long while. Thor’s breathing was regular and Loki decided to give that thick, warm dick a squeeze.

 

Thor moved and Loki jumped. But Thor just spread his arms out, his body getting into a more comfortable position when it was unconscious. His legs kicked wide apart and he now covered half of the bed, not sleeping on the edge carefully like when he first climbed in.

 

“God…” Loki let out a groan through gritted teeth. “Fuck…”

 

He wanted to bury his face in Thor’s pit and lick it. He wanted to take that cock out and do whatever he wanted with Thor and make him awake. Maybe Thor would be angry and push him down and punish him.

 

But all he did was waiting until Thor settled and breathed more visibly. He seemed to be in the deeper stage and the lines on his face seemed to disappear. His dark blonde hair fell around his face, erasing years off and Loki saw how truly handsome he was…

 

He was more handsome than in the picture he saw in the box his mother kept old stuff as they moved into the newer, bigger mansion. He had asked her who this man was—this outrageously handsome, big and tall man wrapping his arm around her waist in a vintage photo that looked like a prom event.

 

Loki had snuck that old photo for himself. Amora had avoided his questions many times, and one time she even got really pissed off why Loki had to nag her about this guy.

 

 _Had to see him._ Loki told himself. _I had to see HIM._

Here he was…lying next to Thor and taking advantage of him. It didn’t feel wrong, but felt like this was what he should be doing all along. He was now gently rubbing Thor through the boxer and greedily inhaling his musky scent near the pit. The meaty cock in his palm made him hard and throbbing.

 

_What if I climbed on him right now? My God I want to suck him…_

Loki looked up at Thor’s face. He leaned in close and fixed his eyes on the parted lips. That shapely mouth had hurt him with words, and those strong hands had pushed him, hauled him and held him as he was shaking in the car. What would they feel like if Thor would kiss him and laid his hands on him like _lovers._ How would they feel if they roughly pulled his hips, his hair…

His free hand moved to his own leaking cock and Loki gave himself a squeeze. He made a frustrated noise and he wanted more. But then Thor’s mumbling stopped him in his track and for a moment Loki panicked that Thor had woken up. Thor moved again, turning on his left side, away from Loki, tearing away their contact and Loki winced as if being slapped on the face.

 

The man’s back was now turn towards him. Loki saw how tense it looked and he put his hand on Thor’s back shoulder blade.

 

The younger man moved closer enough to still feel Thor’s heat and he placed a kiss on Thor’s shoulder. And then, he lowered his hand to his cock again.

 

 

Thor woke up looking at the ceiling. He felt rested and calm despite a weird dream. He dreamed that he was being groped everywhere. He couldn’t see the other person, but that nymph in the dream was all over him. It was nothing explicit, but it was clear enough that it was a sexual dream.

 

He checked himself. Oh, the usual morning boner. It would be embarrassing to get a wet dream in his 40s. And he was never this grateful when he saw that Loki had gotten out of the bed.

 

Thor pushed himself up and went to the bathroom to pee and took a shower. He trimmed his beard and put on the aftershave, then put on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and came down stairs.

 

Loki was already in the kitchen. He cooked the breakfast and put a plate for Thor _with coffee._

He looked up from his own coffee mug when Thor entered.

 

“Morning!” Thor greeted cheerily.

 

And why did Loki look pissed? He fixed his eyes on Thor and even, cough, checked him up and down. There were dark rings around Loki’s eyes as if he hadn’t slept the whole night.

 

Thor pulled out the chair and sat down. “You made me breakfast? Thanks!” Thor beamed.

“We’ve run out of eggs, fyi.” Loki said tiredly.

“What happened?” Thor asked as he put the omelet into his mouth. “Haven’t had your beauty sleep? You look like someone’s run over your dog.”

 

Loki sipped at his coffee and sent a glare at Thor.

 

_Of course I couldn’t sleep, you bastard. I was groping you all night long and jerking off and trying not to moan and scream when I came like twice, and in the morning you got this boner that I wanted to suck so bad and now how dare you sitting here looking fresh and energetic in that fucking tight white tee and blue jeans you typical hot meat can I have you for breakfast._

“It was a rather restless night.” Loki answered shortly.

 

“Sorry I interrupted you in my own bed.” Thor teased.

 

_Jesus Christ stop that cheeky grin you bastard or I’m going to kiss you right now._

“No offense.” Loki winced at his own derailed train of thought and shrugged.

 

“So how’s your ankle? I suppose we go to Darcy today? And do some shopping?”

 

Loki put down the mug and twirled his finger on the rim of the mug. “Yeah…sounds nice.”

 

“I can leave you at the mall to shop for some new clothes.” Thor said. He was thinking of going to see Rocket for the news. “What do you think?”

 

“I like the sound of it.” Loki answered, being taken aback by the offer but masked his enthusiasm.

 

Thor caught that in his voice. The younger man’s voice became deeper and lower, with a tint of….huskiness. Thor shook his head. That couldn’t be.

 

Loki rose to his feet. “I’ll wash and dress up.” As he walked out, he paused and gave Thor a squeeze on the shoulder.

 

“Oh, that feels nice.” Thor said jokingly. After a long drive, he felt like he could use a massage.

 

“I can give you a massage,” Loki said as he walked out. “I am a certified practitioner.”

 

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. Loki had already left so he returned to his breakfast and finished it.

 

Obviously, there was still much to know about Loki and soon, he would find out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, I intended this story to be a few chapter quickie fic, but here we are. Thanks for your patience! (And shout out to the readers from JUICE verse, thank YOU for your patience!).
> 
> In this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the Thor's bodily appreciation. If you haven't see 'Bad Times at the El Royale' trailer, run and check it right now, because it was that beard that inspired this fic <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQmOaJciI7Q
> 
> I also do appreciate all the kudos and comments, guys. Keep 'em coming and cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was time to accept this cruel joke, because he had to admit that he was attracted to Loki—instantly, just to find out that this man could be—was— his own creation.

Rocket looked both relieved and surprise to see him. After he dropped Loki at the clinic, he went straight to the sheriff’s office to get the information he’d been waiting for.

 

“The boy’s legit.” Rocket said from across the desk.

 

Thor stopped breathing for a few seconds. A crashing wave of disappointment hit him hard as he let the words sink in.

 

Then, he asked. “But the parents’ names…are they…”

 

“Amora and Laufey Johansson.” Rocket said. “You look disappointed.”

 

  
“Well, even if this can’t prove he’s really my…” Thor swallowed the word. “Is there any way to know for sure?”

  
“DNA test.” Rocket said. “It’s new, but it’s reliable. It’s been used in court for a while now and it started from a tool to determine parentage.”

 

Thor pondered the option. “All right. I guess I’d just have to take his words for it.”

 

“Thor, I’m sorry man. This must have been quite a shock for you, having your son pop up like that.”

 

Thor let out a bitter laugh. “Well yeah.” That one stupid drunken night. But it was hard to call Loki a mistake.

  
“I saw the boy at your house. He looked like a nice young lad. Maybe he isn’t here to harm you.” The sheriff leaned back against his chair. “Is he? He’s not here to blackmail you or ask for money, right?”

 

“No…no. He probably has a bigger college fund than what I have from my entire career.” Thor said. Loki had insisted he wanted nothing more than Thor’s company and the older man thought about Loki’s strange behaviors…how he was acting…almost as if he was flirting _._ He didn’t need to tell Rocket that.

 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.” Rocket concluded.

  
“Thank you.” Thor rose from the chair. He wished he could cone up with that conclusion. Maybe he could before Loki showed up. “I’ll buy you as many beers as you want.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Rocket waved. “From what you told me, he said he just wanted to hang around for a while. Maybe you should let yourself enjoy some company.”

 

“Yeah…” Thor put on the cap. His head was still spinning.

 

“And congrats on your good work.” Rocket joked. “The guy took after his mother, I supposed. You should be thankful for that.”

 “Yeah, he’s lucky.” Thor joked back but he felt an eerie tug at his heart. Yes, it was true. Loki looked nothing like him.

 

He was tall and lithe, not heavy and rough like Thor. Thor remembered that Amora was busty and curvy, while Loki looked like he was carved out of another block. A wood from a totally different forest.

 

_The boy’s legit._

Those words echoed in his ears as he drove to the clinic. Loki had been checked and cleared for fast recovery. The young man hopped into the truck as if he’d never been hurt in the first place.

 

“So, the mall next?” He asked.

 

“Um hm.” Thor turned on the radio and it was alternative station.

  
  
_…..You're so very special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here…._

Loki started singing along the weird song. Thor turned to look at him, taking in his sharp features. He was so young, so carefree, the way he was sitting and nodding along with the melody. He might act all grown up and sophisticated, but now he was acting like a boy who’d been finally given a permission to eat his candy.

 

He was only a boy…Thor’s son.

 

Let that sink in.

 

There was this DNA testing.  


Thor’s son.

 

It was only for a summer. It could have been worse…he could have had an accident somewhere, or got hit by a lightning. And this boy needed a chance to get to know his own father.

 

Thor’s grips around the steering wheel tightened. Maybe it was time to accept this cruel joke, because he had to admit that he was attracted to Loki—instantly, just to find out that this man could be—was— his own creation.

 

Well, it could have been worse…Thor nailed that idea to his mind.

 

It had been two years since he last visited the mall, Thor realized as he pulled in. It was when he wanted to find Jane a Christmas gift.

 

There were kids everywhere and there was a skating rink with giant slider. Small kids ran around on that big colorful toy and the rink was filled with children and teens. Thor let himself smile.

 

He had wanted children with Jane. When she left, he was left with a gaping hole inside his chest, feeling unworthy and worthless. He thought he’d never find a person to be the mother of his children anymore. But here was Loki—a 22 year old healthy and stunning young man who turned heads of the teenage girls in the rink. His son.

 

They headed towards the fashion section and Thor led Loki into a sophisticated looking shop. Loki knew the brand—it was a British company foundedf a few years earlier but became popular and was quite a hit in the big cities. He was surprised by Thor’s choice.

 

“Well, go and pick something you like.” The older man said.

“But this shop…” Loki eyed the price tag. “75$ for a shirt?”

“They have nice cotton and it’s going to be great for this weather.” Thor said. “Grab yourself some shirts and jeans, socks and underwear or whatever you need.”

Loki shook his head. “It’s going to cost you too much.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Loki picked up a plain white tee, the one that looked like Thor’s.

“Is this where you buy your clothes?”

“Not really.” Thor cocked his head to one side. “Only a few jackets.” Back when he still came to this mall with Jane.

Loki put down the shirt. “Then take me to your favorite store.”

“It’s a discount store…” Thor scratched his neck. “And you look like you’re the kind of guy who prefers the finer things in life.”

 

Loki felt hot on his face. Thor had noticed. “I buy my own clothes with my own money. I’m not living on my parents’ money, except when they insisted to ship me away.”

 

“Loki.” Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder and squeezed. “You’ll need that money when you’re abroad. Keep it. I can buy you a few clothes. Consider them a gift from me, ok?”

 

Loki bit his lips. “All right.”

 

He ended up picking a pair of blue jeans and a cap. Thor paid with his credit card and they headed into another shop.

 

As Loki chose his new underwear, Thor was checking at the new collection of leather belt. The prices had gone up in two years and he put it back on the rack. Maybe his would still last for a few more months. Now he’d better let Loki buy what he needed.

 

They left the mall with two bags—all for Loki and next they were heading to the discount store which was not far from Thor’s house.

 

“You wanted to try our most famous steak for dinner?” Thor said as the alternative radio played on. “They serve good brewery and wine.”

 

“You’re spoiling me rotten.” Loki turned halfway towards Thor. “What happened?”

 

Thor tapped his fingers along the rhythm of the song. The female vocalist was sweet and innocent, singing about love and kissing.

 

“Nothing…I’m enjoying myself.”

 

“You’re enjoying yourself by spending your hard-earned money on someone else?” Loki made his mouth into a “O”. “What a thoughtful sugar daddy you are.”

 

“That word will get you into trouble someday, son.” Thor joked back.

 

It was Loki’s turn to be taken aback. “What did you just call me?”

 

Thor turned to look at the younger man. “Son. Why? You don’t like it?”

 

Loki shifted and sat up straight, looking ahead. “I’m surprised. But call me Loki, if you want."  
  
  
"Now you know how it feels to be called 'daddy' by someone you just met, right?" Thor said, smug and satisfied.

 

In the younger man’s mind, he knew that Thor had seen the sheriff and that was the only explanation why this sudden change of behavior.

 

A rock song came up and Thor blurted out. “I like this one.” He turned up the volume and sang out loud “hardcore soft poooorrnnnnnn”.

 

Loki let out a laugh. He shook his head and sneaked a look at the older man.

 

Thor was moving his head along with the music and when the music got more intense with the guitars and drums, he was mouthing the words along as if he was at a gig.

 

He looked beautiful being relaxed and Loki’s fingers curled into a fist on his thigh.

 

_So trusting…_

It was no surprise why his mother couldn’t stand this man. She was an ambitious woman, he wasn’t. He was happy by the simplest things in life, and that underwhelming greatness in him must have been suffocating for Amora.

 

“Hey.” Thor’s voice brought him out of his thought. “What are you thinking about?”

 

Loki put on his sweetest smile. “I’m happy too.”

 

“Good.” Thor smiled back. “Summer’s short. Life’s short, so why don’t we enjoy it while we can, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Tell me about yourself, Loki.” Thor shouted against the song. “What do you study? You said you are a certified masseur. How did that happen?”

 

The drive to the store and home was filled with the conversation and music. Loki looked at the long road towards Thor’s home.

 

 _Time’s running out._ He let the weight of the realization sink in. Two months would have passed like a blink of an eye if he didn’t do it now.

 

Like a hawk targeting the prey, he turned to Thor. The older man turned and gave him another easy, open smile that gave him crinkles around his electric blue eyes.

 

 _Now._ Loki promised himself. _Now or never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtracks for this chapters are:
> 
> Creep by Radio Head  
> Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer  
> Californication by Red Hot Chilli Peppers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up. Please have some gratuitous massage.

Autumn was approaching, and Loki was going crazy.

 

Since Thor had opened up to him, the man who knew no moderation embraced him as if Loki had always been a part of his life, a total flip of how he had been a month ago.

 

It didn’t take long for Loki to insinuate himself into Thor’s life. He watched Thor bend over the engine and showed him the basics of car maintenance, which Loki couldn’t focus at all as Thor’s t-shirt rode up and revealed the skin at his waist.

 

Thor tried to hang out with him as much as he could when he wasn’t on the road, and Loki had always considered himself an independent man. He had _played_ being innocent, thinking that it worked best with older men, the image of a young man in need of guidance. But with Thor, he felt his walls and defenses actually dissolved.

 

He wanted to be spoiled. He loved it. He wanted to be taken care of and he loved all the attentions Thor was feeding him and he was eating it up like a hungry pup. Of course, Thor didn’t turn into a sweet grandma overnight—far from it. He started interrogating Loki _like a real father_ would do, or at least that was what Thor thought a real father would do. His effort looked sweet and at times amusing to Loki. The guy still had the idea about fatherhood from 50s TV shows, it seemed.

 

Laufey had always been cold and calculating. He did give all the ‘tools’ Loki needed to grow up to be a successful man, but not so much about being a happy one.

 

But Thor tried to be all a man could be—a provider, a protector and a friend.

 

Loki watched how his muscles worked, how the skin under the sleeves was a visible shade paler than the rest of the arms. His body was covered in just the right amount of body hair that Loki liked. The protruding veins in his arms as he moved looked like a living entities that wrote Loki’s doom.

 

He was looking for summer fun. He didn’t expect to fall.

 

“And in a hot country, you have to watch out the cooling system.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Loki replied.

 

“For a month from now on, I’ll give you a job. Apart from making the breakfast and coffee and taking care of the laundry which you’ve excelled, it’s time to give you a little bit more challenging job.” Thor’s blue eyes twinkled as he cooked up an idea. “You’re going to check the truck—this one—and take care of her to be in prime condition always.”

 

“You have no idea what else I am excellent at.” Loki winked and no. “I’m good with my hands.”

 

“Ha ha ha.” Thor laughed nervously. Maybe Loki was a really flirty type and he was unaware doing it in front of Thor. “I’ll take you to the club and hang out like the locals. You will be popular with the ladies.”

 

“I don’t want to be popular with the ladies.”

 

Loki’s words left them both silent. The truth was hanging in the air.

 

“Ah.” Thor wiped his hand on a piece of cloth. “Um…then you might not like this place too much.”

 

“Typical small town.”

 

Thor pulled down the hood and walked back into the house with Loki after him.

 

“I’m sorry.” The younger man said. “I didn’t mean to say bad things about your town.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Thor took a glass of water from the tap. He turned and looked Loki square in the eyes. “You’re gay?”

 

“I like women, but not sexually. I like their beauties and nuisances. They are really fun to hang around and chat with, but I’m not attracted to any girls since I can remember. So I think I’m 100% gay.” Loki grinned.

 

Thor swallowed. What should he tell Loki, that he might get the gay genes from Thor, if there was such things. He suddenly felt guilty.

 

Now he realized why it was really better off for Amora and Loki to be far away from this type of environment. People in his town wasn’t openly homophobes, but the type that would gossip behind your back and there were men who would make working life hell for you if you came out.

 

“You’re offended?” Loki asked, suddenly he looked less sure of himself and even afraid. “You’re disappointed that I’m gay.” He said with a tinge of pain and indignation in his voice.

 

Thor didn’t know how his family took the news, but he quickly offered an explanation.

 

“No, not at all.” But maybe it was not his show to say to Loki that he was bisexual. “I don’t think a person’s worth was to be judged from his sexual preference…” Except if you were a creep, a deviant who was attracted to his own flesh and blood…Thor nearly winced from his own thought.

 

Maybe this explained why the flirty behaviors, he concluded. Loki was attracted to men and he just couldn’t help acting like he was trying to get a mate. They were practically strangers, after all. And let’s face it, 22 years wasn’t that much. Thor knew he took good care of himself and he didn’t look too worse for wear and not repulsive standing next to Loki.

 

He knew people looked at them sometimes when they went to a supermarket and did the shopping _like a couple._ They even went on a road trip to the nearby town, with the biggest tourist attraction being as deer sanctuary. There, no one really cared. Thor even considered moving to the place someday if he ever found himself a male lover.

 

That option was never in his mind before. Men were for fun, women were for marriage. That was how things should be in his life, but Loki had shown him otherwise…a man from another era, another mentality. He gave Thor a sense of freedom that Thor never knew he’d craved and that was why he enjoyed the younger man’s company.

 

Next, they were driving in the said truck to the woods where people could take the logs for themselves.

 

“I always have my woods stocked from Spring; it’s cost effective,” Thor said as he steered the truck into the forest road.

 

“I told you I don’t need to cut woods,” Loki said. “I will have a good apartment, with a heater, you know?”

 

Thor gave him a cunning smile. “Oh no, you’re not getting away from this, young man. You’re going to learn the man’s art of wood cutting!”

 

A few minutes later, Loki was holding a chainsaw and tried to pull the rope to start the thing.

 

“Pull harder!” Thor barked like a commander to a new recruit. “Harder!”

 

Loki’s mind derailed to something else. He got frustrated and pulled. The chainsaw made the most eardrums destroying screeching drilling noise but Thor was cheering on in the background.

 

“Good job! Now, chop chop!”

 

By the end of the day, Loki had a few blisters on his hand.

 

He was groaning looking at his reddened hands covered with dirt and grimes. Thor was laughing. _Asshole._ Loki thought.

 

“You did a great job today, Loki.” Thor gave a look at the pale hands Loki was holding up. “That’s your certificate.”

 

When they returned to house with 3 logs on the trunk, Loki jumped out of the car and hurried inside to clean his hand, while Thor was busying himself with taking the logs from the back of the truck.

 

Loki was washing his hands in the sink with cold water to cool down the burning sensation. Then, he felt a presence behind him.

 

“You’re doing it wrong.”

 

Thor turned the tap from cold to the hot and soon the water became lukewarm, pulled one of his hands and rubbed the bar of soap he used for hand washing over Loki’s skin.

 

Loki looked at him, mouth agape.

 

“Here, you use warm water and clean the blisters.” Thor said gently.

 

Loki’s chest felt tight as if an alien hatchling was about to burst out of his ribcage. The way Thor’s thumb was rubbing over the blisters on his left hand, then another hand, rendered Loki breathless.

 

Thor looked at the pale delicate hands. Surely they were no hands of labor man. Loki’s skin was smooth and soft, almost like a woman’s, and for a moment, Thor’s mind wandered how it would feel like to lace their fingers together.

 

The water kept running and Thor turned the tap off, cutting his own impure thought. He dried Loki’s hands with an old but clean kitchen cloth.

 

“I’ll get the balm. Stay here.” He told Loki.

 

The younger man dropped himself into the chair and ran the fingers through his hair, frustrated and aroused. He was always aroused when Thor was close and he was pissed off that the older man was oblivious, or acting oblivious. He thought Loki didn’t notice when he lingered his eyes on Loki a little too long. He used the fatherly words with him but couldn’t keep his hands off him. Thor was a touchy-feely guy, and he touched Loki whenever there was a chance to. A pat on the back. A shoulder squeeze. He was this close to petting Loki’s head like a pup. No, not that. Loki didn’t want to be petted on the head. He wanted those hands to grab him and pull him, to use their full force on his body, to _mark_ him.

 

His imagination quickly went downhill, from licking those lips and felt the tickle of Thor’s moustache, or to feel them on his balls, descended into a more violent fantasy. As much as he loved how Thor was being all sweet and nice to him, he missed the Thor he’d first met: the cruel, brutal one. He wanted him to be all rough and caring, he wanted Thor to fuck him hard until tears stream down his face and cuddle him later while his come was still hot inside Loki.

 

He covered his face with the hands. “God….” He groaned.

 

He actually didn’t believe in religion but Thor was rubbing on him a lot that Loki started feeling guilty just for being himself.

 

Thor returned with a jar of Vaseline and bandage. He layered the jelly over the blisters, and put the bandages over them. Thor’s hands lingered a while over Loki’s hands and they both looked up at each other.

 

There was this hunger in those blue eyes. They were wide, the irises almost black. They locked eyes and Loki couldn’t breathe.

 

And like always, Thor was the first one who broke it off.

 

“I’ll cut the woods.” He said and rose to his feet abruptly.

 

Loki turned to the task he became good at: cooking. The steak Thor liked, he learned how to cook it, while making himself a fish dish. Back home, they had a maid preparing the meals for them, and when he was at the college, he either dined out or ordered. Cooking was a waste of time, but now it had become his pleasure.

 

From the kitchen window, he saw how Thor took out the logs and an axe. His heart beat faster as Thor lifted the axe and the first hit made the log split in two from the blow of his powerful arms.

 

He was transfixed by the view. The man was a beast with a big heart. A lethal combination and Loki felt both lucky and doomed. Thor’s white t-shirt became damp with sweat, and Loki made a note to himself to steal this one with him when he would be leaving.

 

 

Autumn was approaching; the sense of urgency pressed him down like a wall of clouds that was forming at the horizon.

 

 The last leg of storm was to hit the town this evening and it would last for nearly a week. Thor had told him that he was having a week off because of the back pain. Perhaps he would need to go to Darcy. Loki had a better idea.

 

“I’ll give you a massage.”

 

Was Thor blushing? Loki sipped on the coffee and hid his smile.

 

“I—I can’t.” Thor stuttered.

 

“It’s a therapy. Maybe your muscles got too tight and you don’t need an orthopedist to fix that.”

 

Thor loved the idea, maybe he loved it too much. He had a massage once but it was a luxury he didn’t want to spend the money on on a regular basis. And now there was this masseur under his roof. But somehow, the idea of being so close…with Loki…seemed both enticing and terrifying.

 

Terrifying because he shouldn’t think of it as ‘enticing’ in the first place.

 

“Let me help you, Thor.” Loki reassured him. “I will not make it worse for you, I promise.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust your skills…” Thor said.

 

“Then let me.” Loki gave him a pleading look. “Please?”

 

Five minutes later, Thor found himself lying face down on the bed, wearing the most comfortable clothes he had: sweatpants.

 

Loki had told him to wear nothing or just a boxer, but Thor insisted to wear this one. It felt more decent this way.

 

When Loki’s hands started kneading his muscles, Thor’s brain cells melted.

 

Loki grinned to himself as he heard the small noises and groans escaping Thor’s lips. The man’s shoulders were as tight as wires, and his lower back was even worse. It felt hard like a wash board, the symptom of stress.

 

“You’re the hardest one I’ve ever had.” Loki whispered.

 

Thor turned his face to the side to allow the talk and better breathing. “Glad to be your Guinea pig.”

 

“A big Guinea pig.” Loki whispered.

 

Loki pressed his thumbs down on the blood flow points and after a while released them, allow the blood to rush through the stuck vessels. Thor let out a pleasured moan and Loki had to suppress his own.

 

“Do you have…oil?” He asked.

 

Thor mumbled something. He sounded sleepy but Loki nodded and returned with a bottle of baby oil. He wanted to thank whoever granted him his wish to live out this fantasy as he poured the oil onto Thor’s tanned skin.

 

Now he was massaging the lower back. Thor’s face showed the sign of pain and Loki lifted the pressure a bit.

 

“It’ll hurt for now, but you’ll feel better after.”

 

“Hmmm.” Thor replied.

 

 _Thick eyelashes._ Loki noted. _I want to kiss you all over…_

Thor didn’t make any protest when Loki pulled down his sweatpants a little, nearly revealing his buttocks. He worked on that area and for the long ten minutes, the muscles started to relax.

 

“You need at least a ten massage session.” Loki said hurriedly, being greedy for more chances to do this to Thor.

 

“Hmmmm…k.” Thor answered.

 

Loki lingered on the buttock area for a long while, working up and down the back that was now smooth with oil. Thor was having this dreamy look on his face, his cheeks were painted with pink hues and he was smiling.

 

Loki let the man fall asleep, and then he put his hands on Thor’s buttocks and gave them a firm squeeze.

 

“Hmmmm Loki.” Thor mumbled and stopped him in his track.

 

“Is it … ok?” Loki asked, but realized that Thor was mumbling in his sleep. He let out a long, exhausted sigh. _Yes, typical. He didn’t know you are molesting him._

 

The massage was over in an hour. Loki wasn’t even tired, but he could no longer ignore the insistent hard on that was nudging inside his jeans.

 

Before he left to take care of himself, he took in the sight before him—Thor’s sleeping peacefully, his back glistened with oil and his bare upper butt was mocking at Loki.

 

 _Enough._ Loki said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had expected them to get it on in a few chapters, but here we are.
> 
> Kudos and comments and so much appreciated. Thank you for stopping by and giving this fic some love <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me too.” Loki said. “You want me as much as I want you.”
> 
> Thor’s face and neck felt like they were on fire. He writhed. “No!”
> 
> Truth was scarier than lies.

The thunder in the sky woke Thor up and he saw a figure standing at the door in the dim light.

 

He allowed Loki to sleep upstairs in the guest living room a month ago, after that first night he came home and found Loki in his bed. There were no locks in his house and some nights when there was bad lightning, Loki would sometimes come into his room and asked for the companionship.

 

He didn’t go into a full panic mode like the first time it happened on the road. Thor’s presence calmed him down, and they both knew that without having to say a word.

 

“Loki?” He said sleepily. His body felt light and rejuvenated like a new born after the massage Loki gave him that afternoon.

 

The younger man was wearing only his boxer brief. He walked to Thor’s bed and climbed in, pulling Thor’s blanket up and slid under.

 

Thor was wearing nothing. He did like to sleep naked and he became comfortable having a stranger in his house that he slipped into the old habit.

 

“I’m scared.” Loki moved close to him. “I don’t want to leave, Thor.”

 

Thor frowned in the darkness. “Hm? What did you mean?”

 

‘I want to stay here.’ Loki thought. “I want to be here with you.” He said.

 

Thor rose and looked at Loki. “You’re serious?”

 

“I am.”

 

Thor searched the younger man’s face. The hunger was visible and the green eyes were determined.

 

“You know you can’t…” Thor said, gently and quietly. The thunder rolled in the background and there were flashes at the window. The younger man jumped a little. Thor put his hand on his arm. “Not because I don’t want you to…”

 

“Then let me stay.”

 

“There’s nothing for you here, Loki.” Thor said sadly. “You know that.”

 

Loki’s voice came out broken. “But *you* are here.”

 

Thor felt those words like a hot brand. He pushed himself away.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” The older man said. “There’s *nothing* for you here. No education. No jobs. No future. You know damn well what I meant.”

 

“I don’t care.” Loki whined. “I’m 22, Thor. I can be whatever I want. I don’t want to go to Spain and do what Laufey told me to.”

 

“Then don’t.” Thor said. “You’re your own man, yes, so stand up to them and tell them you have your own plan for your own future. But Loki, it’s not here. Your life is not here.”

 

“Why are you pushing me away?”

 

“I—“ Thor felt his face burn. “I am not.”

 

Loki moved close their bodies touch. He put his arm around Thor and pushed his face on Thor’s chest. “I want to be here with you…”

 

Thor grabbed his shoulder and gently pushed him away. “You’re confused.” Thor’s dick was also confused. His hand lingered on the pale shoulder, itching to pull the younger man closer.

 

Loki looked up from his shoulder and Thor was struck dumb by the picture before his eyes. The beautiful face was in agony. Loki’s tears wet his cheeks and his lips trembled. “I want you I’m so scared.”

 

“You’re…you’re just confused.” Thor said. Loki closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

Thor put his arms around Loki and pulled him to his chest. “Come here…”

 

Loki’s upper body was practically lying on top of him. His lithe body was trembling and Thor was rubbing his arm up and down the smooth back.

 

“Shh…” He whispered against the dark hair. Loki smelled of the citrus shampoo and the food he’d made for Thor that evening. He smelled delicious. “Don’t cry.”

 

The younger man sobbed against his neck. “I want…I want to be here. I’m sorry I’m a burden…I—everyone always kicks me out. I don’t want to—to go.”

 

Thor carded his fingers into the soft dark strands. “Shh….No one is kicking you out, Loki. I’m sure your parents wanted the best for you.”

 

“You don’t know them!” Loki blurted out. “They're not like you…” He looked down, now sitting up, his face only inches away from Thor. “You’re different. You’re—you’re the best.”

 

Thor snickered. “You said I’m cruel.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop saying sorry.” Thor rubbed his thumb on Loki’s cheek, wiping the tears away. “Why do you think everyone wants to kick you out, hm? You’re funny and smart. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

 

Loki lowered his face and placed a kiss on Thor’s lips. The older man froze.

 

“Because I’m a pervert.” He whispered against the mustache and kissed Thor again.

 

Thor’s lips involuntarily parted. Then, he pushed Loki away.

 

“No!” He shouted. But before he could rise and run away, Loki grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

 

The younger man was surprisingly stronger than he appeared. The powerful grips around Thor’s own wrists astonished Thor who was now looking up at Loki with wide eyes.

 

“You want me too.” Loki said. “You want me as much as I want you.”

 

Thor’s face and neck felt like they were on fire. He writhed. “No!”

 

Loki kissed him again, this time he thrust his tongue into Thor’s mouth and wrought a loud groan from Thor’s throat.

 

Loki was sitting on top of him and he grunted as he felt Thor getting hard underneath him. The older man was struggling, but his body was responding the way he was kissing Loki back and his cock was nudging at Loki’s ass.

 

Thor tore his face away, and yanked his arms free. He pushed Loki out, making the younger man fall on his back.

 

“This is WRONG!” Thor was shouting and the lightning cracked in the background.

 

“I don’t care.” Loki laughed breathily. “God…you taste so good…”

 

Thor looked at the debauched picture in front of him. Loki was naked, save for the boxer that was sporting an erection. His smooth body nearly glowed in the dim light, his legs parted and inviting. A shaking, frightening young man had transformed into this slutty devil right before Thor’s eyes.

 

“You think I haven’t noticed how you wanted me, Thor?” Loki rose and moved like liquid, leaning in closer to Thor. “How you want to touch me.” He placed his hand on Thor’s chest.

 

Thor grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the bed.

 

“Is this what you want?” Thor was angry, his face dark. “You came into my life because you wanted this?”

 

“I want you.” Loki was telling the truth.

 

“This is SICK!” Thor barked; his face was full of agony.

 

“I am a plague.” Loki said bitterly. “I told you. Everyone wants to kick me out because I am a disease.”

 

“You’re not!” Thor cursed. “Fuck! I’m the one who’s sick.” His voice became broken. “I can’t do this, Loki. You might be right about me, and it’s me who’s sick and twisted. But I can’t do this to you…”

 

Loki touched Thor’s face, holding it in his hands, craned his neck up and kissed him.

 

Thor opened his lips and let their tongues entwined. Maybe—maybe he could allow himself this kiss. Let himself have the taste of what could be and let it go.

 

The younger man tasted like honey just like he’d imagined. He was a great kisser and Thor sucked and licked on those lips like he’d never kissed before. Loki was moaning and wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulder, holding on tight.

 

Thor pushed himself up, tearing his wet lips away. He ran his tongue over his lower lip to taste Loki.

 

“Ok…that’s it. We have to stop.” He tried to speak and act like a responsible adult, despite the state he was in.

 

“No, we don’t.” Loki pulled him down for another kiss.

 

Thor pushed his hands on Loki’s biceps and Loki winced in the middle of the kiss as the older man struggled to hold him and push him away at the same time. He ran his hands down Thor’s back and moved to Thor’s cock.

 

Thor jolted as if being hit by a lightning as Loki touched his erection. “No.”

 

“Let me.” Loki pleaded. “Please. Thor…I need you.”

 

Thor tore himself away. “This is wrong.”

 

Loki snatched his arm and pushed Thor down to the bed and he was sitting on top of Thor again.

  
  
“Let me go.” Thor gritted through his teeth. Loki sat down, letting Thor’s cock nudge between his cheeks and grinned as he saw the misery written across Thor’s face.

 

“Not until I have you.” Loki was panting as he started rubbing his ass along the hardness of Thor’s cock.

 

Thor grabbed his arms again and he let out a loud groan as Loki put more pressure at the head of his erection. “Loki... stop.”

 

“No.” Loki lowered his face down, holding his arms around Thor’s head, bracketing the older man so he wouldn’t be able to get away unless he pushed him off the bed. “What are you going to do me If I don’t? Hit me?”

 

“No.” Thor let out a pained groan. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

“Or fuck me?” Loki whispered against his ear.

 

“Stop!”

 

“Then make me.” Loki moved faster. “Because I won’t stop until I have your cock up my ass, Thor.” He finished his words by licking across Thor’s mouth and kissed him hard.

 

With a blur, Thor flipped him on his back, and now his wrists were again pinned over his head. His blue eyes were black and Loki grinned triumphantly.

 

“You twisted fuck.” Thor clenched his teeth.

 

“What you’re gonna do to me now?” Loki sneered. “You think you can make things right with your gentle guidance? I don’t want pity!” Loki nearly spat the word.

 

“It wasn’t pity!” Thor barked. “You’ve planned this all along? The way you wriggled your perky little ass in front of me?”

 

“Oh, so you’ve noticed. I know you like it.” Loki whispered huskily.

 

“You know NOTHING about me!” Thor shouted.

 

Loki carded his fingers through Thor’s messy blonde hair. “I can take whatever you’re giving me, Thor. Make love to me or make me bleed. I don’t care.”

 

He pulled Thor down for another kiss. The older man’s tongue was swiping across his mouth, and he was sucking on Loki’s tongue like a starving man.

 

Their cocks were rubbing against each other. Thor was thick and long, while Loki nearly matched him in length and girth. Their whole bodies were rubbing, and Loki moaned softly as their nipples brushed.

 

“Twisted little fuck.” Thor grunted as he licked across Loki’s neck and chest, placing kisses and suckling all over Loki’s skin.

 

“Oh yes…” Loki was breathing heavily. He wasn’t the only one who was game for dirty talks.

 

Thor was laving Loki up with his tongue, licking and nibbling down his abdomen and down to his navel. The man bit down on the area above his hip bone, making Loki jumped and cried out.

 

Thor parted his legs and rubbed his face on Loki’s belly, his mustache and beard gave a light burn that Loki was dying to feel and he was leaking in response. Thor inhaled his scent and moved lower towards Loki’s buttocks.

 

He cried out as Thor pushed his legs up and dove his tongue into his hole. “Yes…” He moaned.

 

He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Thor gave his hole a thorough bathe. He had cleaned himself, preparing for this evening and Thor was eating it up like a hungry man. He grabbed Thor’s head, fingers digging in the thick blonde hair and let out a long ragged moan when Thor pushed his tongue inside.

 

Loki’s eyes rolled up as Thor thrust his tongue deeper while he inserted one finger inside. It burned, but Loki tried not to push away. He felt Thor’s spit and after a moment, the second finger followed.

 

Then, Thor reached towards the bedside table where a single lamp stood. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Thor was licking up towards Loki’s cock and pushed three fingers inside. Loki cried out as he wasn’t so stretched.

 

“I told you,” Thor said, looking down at him with eyes so dark and intent, pushing his fingers deeper, stretching Loki so much the younger man closed his eyes and let the burn spread through his body.

 

“Don’t stop.” Loki panted. “I can take it.”

 

Thor returned to kissing Loki’s cheek and neck, and their lips met again in wet, open mouth kisses. Thor was pushing his fingers in and out, loosening Loki up and Loki’s cock plastered against his belly.

 

“I told you…” Thor whispered against his ear. “I will hurt you.”

 

“Fuck…” Loki held onto Thor as the older man pressed the head of his cock against his hole. He felt the tears at the corners of his eyes as Thor breeched him little by little, and he choked out a sob as Thor went balls deep.

 

Thor lifted his body up a little and looked down at where their bodies connected. His cock disappeared inside Loki’s body and the younger man was trembling, his body became red in some parts—his cheeks, his neck, his abdomen. He looked lovely like a flower ready to bloom.

 

Thor held up his legs and started pulling back, seeing how Loki’s tight hole stretched around his cock, and how it sucked him back in as he pushed. He was doing this slowly for a while, because years of experience gave him practice and patience. He rode Loki smooth and slow for good long minutes until the younger man started shaking his head left and right.

 

“More…” He sobbed.

 

Thor shifted and pushed Loki’s hips a little higher, aiming for the right angle, and just a little bit to the left, Loki cried out.

 

The boy became loosened enough for faster strokes, so Thor picked his speed up, hitting into that spot with force and precision that Loki’s body became taut as he tensed, his fingers digging hard into the sheets.

 

“Fuck…huh…ahhhh” Loki moaned out and Thor slowed down, dragging a low whine from Loki’s throat.

 

“You bastard…” Loki huffed.

 

“That’s not nice.” Thor grinned and stopped.

 

“NO!” Loki started clawing at his chest. He bolted up from the bed and hugged Thor tight.

 

They were kissing wetly as Thor stilled inside Loki’s body. Those long, thin fingers were running through his hair and held down as the younger man pleaded. “Please.” He kissed Thor. “Please…daddy…”

 

Thor kissed him and lowered Loki back to the bed. He moved his hips again while licking across Loki’s neck and chest, then moved to his nipple to suck as he punched his cock in and out.

 

“God………” Loki sobbed. He kissed Thor’s neck and sucked on the tender skin there as Thor rammed against his prostrate again and again. The dark haired man licked down Thor’s neck and lifted his arm up to bury his face into Thor’s pit. One deep inhalation and he was about to burst out and cry.

 

Thor fucked him like that as Loki held tight and breathe in his scent. Thor shifted, supporting himself on his knuckles and he used the full body weight to ram into Loki. Their bodies moved as if glued and the bed was creaking as Thor’s hips slapped against Loki’s skin.

Thunder roared and the blue-white strips flashed outside the windows, lighting up the whole room. Loki held fast on Thor’s hips, pulling him tight, and saw the dark desire in Thor’s eyes and how he was looking at Loki as if he was the best thing in his life.

 

“Thor—fuck---Ahhhh!” Loki’s words were cut off as his body convulsed, his cock shot out long strings of come across his body.

 

Thor was riding him on relentlessly, driving the long, ragged orgasm out of Loki, having no mercy even as Loki started making small noises. His arms dropped and spread helplessly on the bed, his chest was heaving, wet with cum and sweat. The older man was chasing his own orgasm, and when it hit, he came with a low grunt. Loki closed his eyes in bliss as he felt Thor’s hot seed flooding him.

 

Loki made a face as Thor pulled out. He felt as if his insides were put on a blender, and Thor’s cum leaked out. He wanted to keep it in forever, but his ass had no strength to do anything, not even flexing a muscle.

 

He was lying still, unable to move as he felt himself gaping and how the liquid was seeping out of him. Thor was lying on his back, breathing audibly. The air was filled with scent of semen and sex. The rain was falling hard and steady. Loki hadn’t notice that there was thunder in the background until now. And strangely…he didn’t feel the effect of it as bad as before.

 

They were both quiet. The heat of the moment had passed and Loki became _afraid_ again.

 

He closed his eyes, placing both palms on his stomach. He still felt Thor inside of him, but Thor’s silence made it feel like he was being miles away.

 

 _I’ve ruined it._ Loki said to himself. _But it’s worth it…_

 

His hole was throbbing and burning like he was being branded. He wasn’t sure if he was bleeding. He didn’t mind. He didn’t regret doing it. He wanted to be filled again. But what if Thor was repulsed…

 

The silence between them stretched. Loki didn’t dare steal a glance at Thor. He braced himself if Thor would start yelling at him, telling him to get the fuck out, be gone, just like when they first met.

 

He was ready. He got what he wanted, what he had come for. He should be happy. The saddest thing was, it would never be enough.

 

How could he live after this? After what he’d had.

 

 _I don’t want to go._ Loki realized with dread. _I was telling the truth._

Truth was scarier than his lies. Loki felt the sting behind his eyelids.  


Then, Thor was pulling him and Loki pressed his face on Thor’s shoulder. The older man placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

 

“Sleep.” He murmured. Loki sniffed once and tried to quiet himself, until they both fell asleep a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack of this chapter is 'Aha - The Sun Always Shine On TV.'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3ir9HC9vYg
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudo-ing and commenting! <3
> 
> ETA: I've started a Thorki World Map project, so please take a look and join in!  
> https://thorkiworldmap.tumblr.com/post/174750847022/thorki-world-map-how-thorki-rules-the-world


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were fucking with my head.” Thor said, his eyes darkened and Loki’s knees almost bucked. “You got a lot to work on for that, Loki.”

 

Loki became awake when he heard birds outside the window. Opening his eyes, he turned to his side and found an empty spot where Thor had lied.

 

He slowly rose, returned to his room, wearing the boxer brief he found bundled on the foot of the bed. Then he looked at himself standing in front of the mirror

 

His neck and chest were painted with hickies and his chest got tightened because of happiness he was feeling.

 

But what about Thor? Loki touched the evidence of the older man’s passion from last night, transfixed by their colors and how they tingled when he touched on some sore spots. It was just a little pang—enough to present themselves as reminders of what they’d done last night.

 

He put on the new t-shirt Thor bought for him and came downstairs.

 

Thor was nowhere to be seen. Loki started to feel trepidation creeping up on him. He opened the door and Thor was there, sitting still on the rocking chair, looking at a fallen tree next to the shed.

 

Loki limped a little towards the older man. Thor turned to look at him, eyes unreadable as he took in Loki’s state. Of course, Loki wasn’t limping because of his ankle, but because of Thor.

 

There were no words. Loki looked how still Thor was and he stopped next to the man.

 

He told himself to man up, but his voice was shaking and dry when he spoke.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” He gathered all the courage to ask, feeling his heart aching saying those words. The ball was in Thor’s court now and he would accept any answer.

 

Thor turned back and looked at the tree, his eyes distant.

 

For a long moment, there were no answers, and Loki took that as an answer.

 

He lowered his face, trying not to cry in front of Thor, hiding the shame he was feeling by keeping his head low in defeat.

 

_All right. This is it._

Then, he turned. His time was up and he must accept it.

 

A strong hand touched his, that warm, rough palm circling around his wrist, and Loki spun around.

 

“Stay.” Came Thor’s voice in a deep, gentle whisper.

 

Loki nearly dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Thor from the side, pushing his face into Thor’s shoulder as he held him with all the strength he had.

 

+

 

They ate in silence, and Thor’s eyes burned with desire looking at him. Loki’s throat became parch even if he was drinking wine Thor bought for them as the older man stared at him across the dining table.

 

Loki remembered everything. His body went alive as soon as Thor laid eyes on him, and he watched how those lips were chewing, remembering how they were sucking and biting him and made him mewl like a desperate kitten.

 

It was raining again, and all day long they were everywhere in the house except in the same room. Loki did his chores while Thor took care of the truck and the shed. When he returned to the living room, Loki went upstairs and took the crumbled, stained bed sheets from Thor’s room and changed it with a new one, bringing the old one to wash and dry.

 

They couldn’t avoid the dinner and once they were in the same room, the tension was thick and pungent like a living being.

 

A monster that would haunt them, Loki thought as he stared back at Thor.

 

Thor was tapping his fingers on the table, taking a cherry from the plate, then beckoned to Loki with two fingers.

 

Loki rose from the chair, put his glass down, and tried to walk as graciously as possible towards Thor. He stood in front of him and looked down into Thor’s blue eyes that were dilated. He was sure his eyes were the same.

 

“You want more?” Thor asked.

 

“Yes.” Came a barely audible whisper.

 

“You were fucking with my head.” Thor said, his eyes darkened and Loki’s knees almost bucked. “You got a lot to work on for that, Loki.”

 

“I will do whatever you tell me to do.” He said.

 

“That’s a big promise.” Thor said, stern. “A man must always keep his words.”

 

“Tell me what to do…” Loki breathed. “Daddy…”

 

That brought a smile to the corner of Thor’s lips. “On your knees.”

 

Loki dropped to the floor faster than he’d like to admit and blushed from how eager he was.

 

Thor was holding the cherry above his head. “Open your mouth.”

 

He kept his eyes fixed on Thor the whole time as the older man fed him the fruit.

 

+

 

And they were fucking again that night. Loki whined in a small protest when Thor tried to push inside him again, because he was still sore. Thor was rough with him, as if he was angry with Loki. There was no gentleness in his words as he held the dark hair and whispered into Loki’s ear.

 

“Open your legs.”

 

Loki was terrified, but he had given Thor his words. He pushed his face into the pillow. “Please…be gentle with me…I can’t…”

 

“I said I will hurt you.” Thor growled into his ear. “You didn’t listen to me when I told you to stop.”

 

Loki answered in a soft whimper. His face burned even more with shame and arousal.

 

Thor was punishing him…for his crimes…and he wanted Loki to know it.

 

“I’m sorry…” Loki murmured into the pillow. “I’m a bad boy. I deserve it, daddy.”

 

The voice that came out of Thor’s throat was nearly animalistic. He parted Loki’s ass cheeks and pushed the head of his cock against Loki’s reddened, used entrance.

 

Loki let out a long whine as Thor started rubbing his hole. The precum alone was wet and hot on his skin and soon Thor’s cock was nestling between his buttocks, sliding up and down, leaving thick, wet trail, making sloshy sound as the older man moved hard and fast.

 

Loki’s cock was trapped between the sheets and once again, he came without touching himself and nearly came again when he felt the warm copious spurts bathing him.

 

+

 

It was the fourth day that the demon seemed to leave Thor and he returned to his old self—the one that was kinder.

 

Loki didn’t know if he was feeling disappointed or relieved. Thor was taking him daily, and on the second day he was fucking him against the cold tile in the bathroom. Loki was sharing his bed every night.

 

Over the breakfast and the rain outside, Thor spoke his thought.

 

“I’m going to talk to Amora.”

 

Loki nearly had a heart attack. “What?”

 

“This is wrong.” Thor fixed his eyes on Loki. “It doesn’t matter if you are twenty two or thirty years old.”

 

“Why do you want to talk to Amora?” Loki quickly asked.

 

“I won’t tell her what we did.” Thor’s jaws clenched. “It is a crime.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“Loki…” Thor’s voice softened but was exasperated. “There is nothing in this world that could make this right.”

 

Loki was biting his lower lip. “She’s not in the states.”

 

“When is she coming back?”

 

“After I’ve left.” Loki said. “Can’t I have this, Thor? This life with you…without anyone else, without your moral compass telling you it’s wrong or it’s a sin?” He pushed the chair away and walked to stand in front of Thor. “Isn’t it enough for you that I’m here!”

 

The older man was confused by Loki’s sudden outburst and he watched him shout with passion that bordered on desperation.

 

“It’s just three weeks left.” Loki bit out the words. “Then I’ll be gone. If you want, I’ll not show up in your life ever again. Just give me this--” Loki’s arms flew in the air as he looked around them, and then at Thor. “This life. This—this happiness.”

 

“Oh…my dear boy.” Thor pulled Loki into his arms and the younger man was sitting on his lap. “How am I going to deal with you?”

 

“I’ll be a good boy.” Loki nuzzled against Thor’s neck, and he knew he was lying.

 

“You never did what I asked you to do…except when we are in bed…”

 

Loki was laughing breathlessly and they were kissing. He was holding the older man’s face between his palms as he placed small kisses on Thor’s lips and whispering. “Then make me obey you some more…”

 

“I will.” Thor grinned and pulled the younger man into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some gratuitous sweet moments between the two, before shits hit the fan...
> 
> I'm blown away by the responses I got on this little story. You guys are the best <3
> 
> The soundtrack of this chapter is "Secret World" by Peter Gabriel. I didn't check the lyrics till I finished writing, but having this song in the background as I was writing. Just perfect.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cA7hHD21uOI
> 
> I stood in this sun sheltered place  
> 'Til I could see the face behind the face  
> All that had gone before had left no trace  
> Down by the railway siding  
> In our secret world, we were colliding  
> All the places we were hiding love  
> What was it we were thinking of?  
> So I watch you wash your hair  
> Underwater, unaware  
> And the plane flies through the air  
> Did you think you didn't have to choose it  
> That I alone could win or lose it  
> In all the places we were hiding love  
> What was it we were thinking of?  
> In this house of make believe  
> Divided in two, like Adam and Eve  
> You put out and I receive  
> Down by the railway siding  
> In our secret world, we were colliding  
> In all the places we were hiding love  
> What was it we were thinking of?  
> Oh the wheel is turning spinning round and round  
> And the house is crumbling but the stairways stand  
> With no guilt and no shame, no sorrow or blame  
> Whatever it is, we are all the same  
> Making it up in our secret world [x3]  
> Shaking it up  
> Breaking it up  
> Making it up in our secret world  
> Seeing things that were not there  
> On a wing on a prayer  
> In this state of disrepair  
> Down by the railway siding  
> In our secret world, we were colliding  
> In all the places we were hiding love  
> What was it we were thinking of?  
> Shh, listen

**Author's Note:**

> The title was ripped off from the song "From Dusk till Dawn" by Zayn ft. Sia. 
> 
> Today I had a convo with Elenatria about daddy!Chris and his 70s mustache. It elevated to a graphic, and this.  
> I have a fever, and I was writing this feverishly. I guess I must exorcise my demons. You can see that the story has the 'pseudo-incest' tag. And the errors are more hideous than that, imho. Let me know when you spot some. I hope you enjoy it tho!
> 
> The art and original post is here: http://ikol-liesmith.tumblr.com/post/173861069139/any-idea-with-daddythor-or-daddychris-and
> 
> And the mustache talk is here: http://elenatria.tumblr.com/post/173860855078/im-glad-chris-got-rid-of-the-stache-he-was
> 
> Btw, the story isn’t finished yet and will have at least a few chapters.


End file.
